Practice Makes Perfect
by Arielara Lupin
Summary: It's the same thing every time they board the Hogwarts Express. That platinum blonde always finds his way to the compartment of one Harry Potter. I don't own HP or any of it's characters. Obviously.


~Practice Makes Perfect~

"Crabbe, Goyle. Is it time yet?"

The two large boys look at each other and shrug. Neither of them know what Draco is talking about. Behind Draco, Theo Nott groans and slaps a galleon in Blaise's hand.

Blaise smirks, "Too easy."

"I thought he would at least hold off until we left the station," Theo says with a huff.

"Double or Nothing?" Blaise says with a raised brow.

"Fine. He makes it 30 minutes before he goes to him," Theo says holding up his money pouch.

Draco sits on the seat bouncing his leg, as he checks his watch. Pansy reaches over, places her hand on his knee to still him. He half smiles at her as she returns to her previous conversation. Two minutes later he is drumming his fingers on the book he pulled out of his satchel. Once again Pansy stills the movement with a touch of her hand. Draco stands, and begins pacing the small space, running his hand across the back of his neck. Checking his watch again he decides to act.

"I'll be back," he says as he slips out of the compartment.

Blaise laughs, "Ten minutes."

Theo groans, and tosses him the owed money with a curse.

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom mirror on the Hogwarts Express. He had been anticipating today for the last month. He ran his fingers thru his hair, making sure it laid just right. Bracing himself on the counter he leaned his head against the cool mirror and took a few deep breaths.

"Relax Draco. You can do this. It's just Potter."

He pushes away from the counter, shoves his hands in his hair and lets out a frustrated growl. He lets out a sigh, stands tall, smooths his clothes, restores his hair and looks in the mirror. A sneer settles upon his lips.

"Well if it isn't Potter the Rotter."

NO. That's too much. More subtle.

"What do we have here? The Golden Boy and his minions?"

No. That's not right either.

"If it isn't Scarhead with his pet weasel."

That's better, but not perfect. Screw it. He's just going to wing it. How hard can it be anyways? He glances at his watch. It's time. He will march straight to Potter's compartment, open the door and sneer perfectly while he insults him. With a nod of his head he turns, opens the bathroom door and walks straight into someone, and completely forgets everything he just practiced.

"Harry. Hi. I mean... Watch where you're going Scarhead."

Harry chuckles, raises an eyebrow and smiles his lopsided half smile.

"Hello to you too Malfoy."

Draco just stands there for a brief second before they begin the awkward side step to get past each other. Harry goes into the bathroom, closes the door. Draco scowls and stalks off in frustration. He finds the nearest compartment, and scares the few first years on the way there. He locks the door, closes the blind. He bangs his head back against the door and slides to the floor with his head between his knees.

"Stupid! How could I mess that up?" he says with a growl.

"Nerves got the best of you did they?" a voice asks.

Draco looks up in shock. Granger. How had he forgotten to check that the compartment was empty? He looks at her and groans. She pats the seat beside her, inviting him to sit. He pulls himself off the floor and slouches in the seat with a huff.

"You know it will be alright. Harry is passed all that nonsense. Ever since your defected and joined the order he has let bygones be bygones. He even refused to let Ron sit with us if he couldn't be nice to you."

Draco's eyes search her face looking for any sign that she is lying.

"Really?" he asks.

Hermione gives him a smile, and places his hand on his knee.

"Really Draco. It helps that you made apologized and we became friends. Your actions since then have proven themselves. In fact. I think he was just as nervous. Former enemies, now friends…..maybe more?"

His eyes widen in surprise as she giggled, "Yes I know all about the incident in the library at Grimmauld. Harry is my brother, we have no secrets."

Draco smiles a shy smile when the door unlocks and Harry walked in.

"Hi Harry," he says with a blush.

Harry's lopsided smile returns, "Hello Draco. Fancy seeing you here."

Hermione giggles and returns to the book she had been previously been reading. The two boys talk for a little while before Draco announces he needs to return to his compartment. He says his goodbyes and leaves. Halfway down the hallway, he hears Harry calling his name. Draco stops, turns and watches as Harry hurries to catch him.

"Listen, can you do me a favor?"

A feeling of dread settles in Draco's stomach. This is where Potter will tell him they can't be friends in public. Like he is some dirty secret.

"Sure," he says slowly.

"Well I was wondering, well….you see the thing is…."

"Spit it out. I haven't got all day."

"It's Hermione. You see she really likes your friend Theo. Could you maybe put in a few words for her? Feel out the situation? She's my sister in every way that counts, and I don't want to see her hurt," Harry finishes as he rubs his hand across the back of his neck.

"Sure, I can do that."

Draco turns and continues on to his compartment.

Grinning when Harry calls out, "I'll save you a seat at lunch!"


End file.
